Happy Birthday, Papyrus
by MoonyWolfGem
Summary: So, I had a thought. How exactly did Papyrus get that one thing he'd always wanted? That car? So I came up with a cute backstory where it was a surprise birthday gift from all of his friends. It makes me smile whenever I think of a happy Papyrus with his new car. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Frisk was getting really excited. Papyrus' birthday was coming in a week. Toriel had insisted that she get to help plan the party, as Frisk had originally planned to do it all themselves. They were now the sole planners of the party. Sans had considered helping, but he decided against it. **"I don't want to be the one ending up cooking,"** he'd said. But both Toriel and Frisk knew the real reason Sans wasn't going to help. He was just too lazy.

They wanted to please Papyrus as best as they could. Toriel would bake her signature butterscotch-cinnamon pie, Frisk had enlisted Undyne to help make a ton of spaghetti, and they planned to use these cute little plastic Halloween bone decorations to decorate the party area, which would take place outside, where they'd set up some tables when the time came. This would all be a surprise. Everyone that knew was keeping it very low-profile. Papyrus had asked Undyne why she was making so much spaghetti, but she'd covered it up by saying she was stocking up on it for later.

However, they'd run into a slight problem. Not one person knew quite what to get him. Toriel and Frisk gathered all their friends(Sans took Papyrus to Grillby's overworld restaurant for some food there to keep him out of the way) for a discussion.

 **"My child, would** **you like to begin?"** Toriel looked expectantly at Frisk. **"This was your idea after all."**

Frisk nodded. **"We really need ideas for a gift for Papyrus. We've only got six days. Do any of you have plans, or are we just going to have to figure something out quickly?"**

Undyne shrugged and said, **"Well, I could get him an at-home gym set, haha!"** When everyone stared at her, she laughed. **"Kidding, kidding. I was actually thinking of buying him some cooking utensils and an Italian cookbook."**

Toriel thought this over and nodded. **"That's a nice idea. Oh, I just had a thought. I saw this wonderful skeleton wrapping paper at the store. Papyrus would love that! We should wrap all of the gifts in that paper."**

Alphys nodded. **"Well... I could, um... I could build him a new bedside lamp. Ooh, or a puzzle... Yeah, a puzzle. He loves puzzles."**

Friends started giving ideas left and right. But none of them were really sure Papyrus would like them. Frisk was beginning to think they would disappoint Papyrus. They sighed and stared at the ceiling, while their friends tried to think of good ideas. Thinking back to when they became friends, Frisk combed their own mind for ideas. Out of the blue, they wondered if Papyrus still had his racecar bed. Everyone had moved their favorite possessions out. It was likely he still had it, as well as his collection of used attacks and figurines.

Wait! The racecar bed! Hadn't Papyrus always wanted to drive in a car exactly like it? If Frisk could get some of his friends to pool their gold, they could afford a car like that! Frisk smiled wide. Upon seeing Frisk's sudden lift in spirits, Toriel became curious.

 **"What is it, my child? Have you thought of a great gift to get Papyrus?"** Toriel tilted her head, smiling. **"You look like you've had a pleasant thought."**

Frisk nodded eagerly, unable to contain their sudden burst of energetic excitement. **"You guys remember his racecar bed, right?"**

 **"Yeah,"** Undyne said. **"He was always saying he would like to drive a car just like it once we escaped the Underground."** She leaned closer, curious as to where this was going.

 **"I know, I know! I just had the best idea! We could pool some of our money and see if we have enough to buy it! Papyrus will be so happy!"** Frisk clapped their hands. **"Can we do this?"**

Everyone took a moment to consider, nodding and checking their pockets. Frisk heard sounds of agreement, and, checking their own pockets and possessions, was made even happier. They just knew this would be the perfect gift for "The Great Papyrus."

Everyone brought a little up, and Undyne counted the cash. **"I think we'll have enough! Haha, great idea, Frisk."** She pulled Alphys into a tight hug, who smiled at Frisk and gave them the "thumbs-up" from between Undyne's toned arms. **"How we all got this much money... I don't want to know."**

Just then, Sans opened the door and walked in. He glanced behind himself, then sat down. **"We're about to be in a** **skele-ton of trouble."** From somewhere unbeknownst to the group, a drum played the classic _ba-dum-tss_ comedy roll. **"I lost track of Papyrus."**

Asgore had been on his own in the corner, occasionally giving the occasional idea or so. He got up to look out the window. **"I think I can see him in the distance,"** he remarked.

Everyone flew into a complete panic. Undyne grabbed the bag of decorations and quickly shoved them into a closet behind a pile of towels, after shoving the money at Frisk, who put it into one of the dimensional boxes on their phone. Anyone who had small gifts already with them stuck them behind the pile of towels with the decorations. Frisk spotted the last thing, the invitations, laying on the table and snatched them up and hid them in the other dimensional box, right as there was a knock on the door.

 **"HELLO? ARE YOU HOME, FRISK?"** Papyrus shouted. **"I GOT FED UP WITH SANS AND- OH, ALL OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"** he said, as Frisk opened the door like nothing had just happened. **"WHAT'S THIS? A KIND OF MEETING?"**

 **"Oh, it's nothing, we were just...** **Playing cards until Sans showed up,"** Frisk replied, a happy and knowing smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk and Undyne had a bit of a problem. It wasn't that they didn't have the money to get the car, oh no, they had plenty, which was disturbing. It was that they couldn't find a single place with a car similar to Papyrus' racecar bed. They'd even had to go out of town.

 **"This sucks! If we can't get Papyrus this car, what are we going to do?"** Undyne angrily sat down on the bench by the sidewalk. The pair had decided to take a walk around town to see if they had any luck. So far, none.

Frisk didn't answer. They were too busy thinking of how disappointed their friend would be when a piece of paper came loose from a telephone pole and the wind blew it into their face. They grabbed it and look it over, mildly annoyed. They intended to throw it away until they read what was on it. Excitedly they tapped on a fuming Undyne's shoulder.

 **"What's this? An ad for a car?"** She scoffed. **"Not another one."** But when Frisk pointed out the picture of the car at the bottom of the page, Undyne lit up.

 **"Let's go! No time to waste! GOTTA GET THAT CAR!"** Undyne didn't wait for Frisk to follow. Instead, she lifted them up and carried them.

Undyne, carrying Frisk, ran to the house that was four blocks away and down a gravel road. She did not once stop to rest. Frisk begged her to slow down, seeing as how the speed combined with the fact that their feet weren't touching the ground made them feel sick to their stomach, but to no avail. Undyne was too eager to check out this car, after searching for what felt like years for a car like this. It wasn't that long before they arrived at the address listed on the little poster.

 **"Here we are!"** Undyne sat Frisk down. Frisk promptly stumbled away and threw up. Slightly dizzy, they watched from beside the road as Undyne knocked on the person's door. A tall, muscled human man with a lot of tattoos answered the door. He reminded Frisk very much of Undyne.

 **"Hey there. You here about the car?"** he asked. He did not seem to be phased by the fact that the woman at the door was a blue fish monster who looked like she could accidentally crush you if she hugged you(but then again, he probably could too). With a laugh, he said, **"You look excited."**

Undyne grinned and said, **"We've been looking all over for a car like this!"** With a gesture to Frisk, who'd rejoined her upon recovery, she added, **"You see, it's our friend's birthday, and the two of us wanted to get him a car like his old racecar bed he used to have. Don't ask about the bed."**

The man gave an impressed look and nodded. **"You two are good friends. Here, follow me to the garage."** He exited his house through the open door and walked towards a small, unimposing building. Undyne and Frisk followed. Undyne was still wearing her trademark toothy smile.

When they entered the small building, it was poorly lit, but the man flipped a switch on the wall, lighting the room. This revealed a number of automotive-related tools and parts hanging on the walls and something covered in a large white sheet, which the man promptly removed. He stood proudly in front of the vehicle, which was in really good condition.

 **"Here she is. My pride and joy. I fixed her up after** **getting her super cheap off of some guy who didn't care."** He patted the hood gently.

Undyne had awe in her eyes. **"She's a nice one. You did a really good job."** After looking in her change purse where all of the money(a rather impressive amount for such a small handbag) was, she said, **"How much do you want for it?"**

 **"Eh, 1500 G."** The guy leaned back against the wall.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. **"Are you SERIOUS? Only 1500? That is a really nice car..."** She was really surprised, as was Frisk.

The man shrugged. **"Ain't about the money. If someone else is happy with this car, I'm happy too."** He snatched a set of keys off of a hook nearby him. **"1500. That's all I want."**

 **"We'll take it!"** Undyne and Frisk shouted in unison. Undyne dug the money out of her change purse as quickly as she could and laid it on the shelf. The man tossed her the key and she caught it perfectly.

 **"Make sure your friend takes care of her."** He waved goodbye as Undyne unlocked the car and the two climbed in. Then they were off.

* * *

 **"WHOO-HOO!"** Undyne was flying down the highway in the car, almost going the speed limit. **"Papyrus will be so happy! All we need now is to ask Alphys to hide it and pretend it's a project or something!"**

 **"CAN YOU SLOW DOWN PLEASE?"** shouted a panicking Frisk. **"You're going to kill us! Do you even have a driver's license?"**

 **"What's a driver's license?"** asked Undyne, who did not slow down. Upon seeing Frisk's terrified face, she laughed and said, **"Of course I do!"**

 **"Then please slow down!"** Frisk begged. **"You're going to get arrested!"**

Undyne laughed again and said, **"Nah, I know what I'm doing,"** then increased her speed so she _was_ going the limit, to Frisk's ultimate irritation and horror.

 _You're going to destroy this car before we ever give it to Papyrus,_ they thought.


End file.
